


Flannels & Bullets

by elimaria



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, TLOU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimaria/pseuds/elimaria
Summary: Before the events of the main story of The Last of Us. Joel takes care of Tess.





	Flannels & Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I write both Zutara and Joel and Tess (The Last of Us) works. I absolutely LOVE The Last of Us, along with Zutara. I'm taking a short break from writing Zutara fanfics. I hope you enjoy my latest story. I will be writing more. I'm also currently writing another TLOU fic that involves Ellie and Riley. This is Ch. 1 of this Joel and Tess piece. If this gets good reception, I will write another chapter. :)

The bullet wound was excruciating, the exit wound bleeding out. Tess clutched her bleeding arm, trying to staunch the bleeding. To no avail, it wouldn’t stop. Blood ran through her thin fingers. She sucked in a deep breath as she walked back to the dingy apartment she and Joel shared. Tess could feel herself getting dizzier and dizzier, her vision fuzzy.   
She made it to their apartment, she pounded on the door. Blood smeared on their door, it will be a bitch to wipe that off of wood. Tess heard footsteps drawing near the door. She let out a gasp as the door opened. Falling into Joel’s arms, then nothing. 

o.0.o

Joel grabbed Tess before she hit their wooden floor, Joel was instantly covered in blood. He felt panic rise inside his chest. What the fuck happened? He picked her up in his arms and rushed her to their bedroom. Joel didn’t give a damn whether the sheets would be covered in blood, his main focus was Tess. He ran into the kitchen and snatched a dish rag out of the sink. Rushing back over to Tess, he searched her, piecing through her bloody body. Joel spotted the bullet wound, blood still pumped out of her arm. He had to do something. Fast.

After tying the tourniquet, he went into their bathroom and scrounged up some supplies. He may as well see what he can do to patch it up. Joel went back to Tess’s side; her breathing was even but shallow. He felt another wave of panic. He couldn’t lose her. Not Tess. His Tess. He looked down her arm, there was a gaping hole that went through her forearm. Joel lifted her arm up and turned it over in his hands. There was an exit wound. That was a relief. He took her arm and a wet wash rag, wiping it down. Cleaning her gently. He heard Tess moan in her unconscious state. Her being unconscious was a blessing in disguise he thought. Though he didn’t know when she would wake up, he didn’t mind that she would be in less pain. Joel knew she wasn’t a complainer, she was tough. He still didn’t want to see Tess in any pain. Not being able to bear to see her grimace and hiss in pain. 

After patching her up, Joel grabbed a flannel from the bureau in the bedroom. He gently undressed her, throwing the bloody clothes to the side. Unbuttoning the large flannel, he wrapped it around her. Putting each arm in the flannel’s arms. He buttoned up the flannel. Tess always seemed to like wearing his flannels when they weren’t out, just lounging around at the apartment. Joel laid down next to Tess, pulling her into his arms. Smelling her scent, he fell asleep soon after. 

o.0.o

Tess opened her eyes slowly, she blinked against the sunlight shining through the window. She felt Joel’s strong arms encircling her body. Tess thought for a second and then realized the events that happened the day before. The gunshot, passing out, and losing at least a pint of blood. She looked at her forearm and saw that her arm was patched up. There was a slight small bruise above her bandaged arm. She must’ve bled a lot. Tess knew enough about tourniquets to know that she had one. She unraveled herself from Joel’s arms, as soon as she sat up she felt a wave of nausea. She could also feel her head pounding sharply.   
Tess rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm. She groaned and got up from the bed. Feeling slightly disoriented, she was able to catch her bearings. Padding out barefoot into their kitchen, she looked through the cupboards. Finding some MREs to cook up for both her and Joel. After finding something slightly appetizing, she boiled some hot water and proceeded to make breakfast. 

As she finally finished up getting the MREs ready, Tess heard Joel yawn and walk out from the bedroom. She glanced over to Joel, he was still wearing his clothes from the day before. Bloody clothes. He looked as though he had been through hell and back. She felt a pang of guilt for coming back from a drop without him. Especially after she got jumped by two assholes, which one asshole got a few good hits in and then shot her in the arm. 

End Chapter One.


End file.
